Share talk:Guild Android/@comment-208.54.4.180-20150729043841
Sky Seekers and Bunch of Jerks Measures Performance By Total Attacks, NOT YOUR SCORE, and We Are Recruiting! Sky Seekers is a positive and fun maxed guild with maxed bonuses, and we are looking for great players to add to our team! We are a 3D Alliance guild, so you will always have access to top runs, if you are interested in doing that. We are primarily based in the United States but do have European players. We consistently place at least t100 in all events. We have a tremendous war strategy and strong night shift. SS regularly hosts top 25 and top 50 runs, and we have a t10 in the works. Gemming is always welcome but not required. Contributions are not required either. Gold donations aid our guardian fund during wars, but we would rather you save your money for your personal goals. We only want you to give it if you have spare. In terms of ranks, there are definitely opportunities! The GC and High Commander positions are always up for grabs, determined by performance during a 2-week war cycle. Promotions and demotions are done based on Total Attacks (not your score). We reward active players, not just simply the strongest. Every two weeks, a spreadsheet is made and released with total attack records for the period. So, if you are active, know that you have a good chance of moving up! Requirements: 1. You must have LINE. It is imperative and non-negotiable. 2. Level 100+ 3. Three Maxed eb+s or higher 4. Be active. We require an average of at least 8 attacks per day during events. This minimum is much lower than other serious guilds. 5. Be a respectful, team player. Like any team, one of the reasons we are a successful guild is because of the positive culture and strong chemistry between players. If you aren't quite experienced enough to meet these requirements, we have a subguild called Bunch of Jerks that you can apply to and potentially be in, until you are strong enough to move up to the big leagues! Bunch of Jerks is looking for players too! Bunch of Jerks is our sub-guild and growing ground for Sky Seekers. It is a t500-t750 maxed guild with maxed bonuses as well. Gemming and contributions are not required. Unlike SS, there are no total attack or armor minimums. If you are made a HC in BoJ, you must average 4 attacks per day to maintain your spot. Requirements for BoJ: 1. Level 30+ 2. As with SS, you must have LINE. SS's and BoJ's social chats are merged, so even if you are an inexperienced player, you have access to kind and knowledgeable people who are always willing to help you. We would love to have you apply to either Sky Seekers or Bunch of Jerks! If accepted, know that you will be welcomed, embraced, and supported throughout your whole KnD experience. If interested: LINE IDs -- Tanis: tanis_jb (GM) Kim: epiaxekim (HC/Night Shift Leader)